Memories of the past, Revolution for the Future
by Angelic Death520
Summary: R&R! Kagome hates Inuyasha for what he did to her 5 years ago, now Kagome is devoloping feeling for Inuyasha once again, with many thist and turns could Inuyasha and Kagome ever get together? IxK, MxS, SxH, Rx?, KxA, KxN, HxY, and that all of the couple I


The Memories of the Past, and the Revolution for the Future by: Angelic Death

A/N: Konichiwa minna! (Good afternoon, everybody!) This is my very first fanfic, yay! I hope I will get lots of reviews from all my fans, and everybody else! This is rated PG13 for language, sexual content (not like 'that' for people who have gross minds), drug abuse, and etc. This is in Kagome's time, not Inuyasha's time. All I have to say is I hope you will like this very much, and this is going to be a new experience for me. Enjoy! ^.^ -hyper (not really)

Chapter 1

~*Dream about Last Night*~

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Umm...truth."

"Okay, do you like...Inuyasha?"

"Nani?! (What?!) Hell no! Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Miroku up, and say 'Oh, Miroku dear, I have been dreaming of you tonight."

"Fine!"

Sango dialed Miroku's number, and put it on speaker.

"Moshi moshi?" (Hello? on the phone)

"Oh, Miroku dear, I have been dreaming of you tonight."

::giggles in the background::

"Number one: I know this is you, Sango, number two: I have caller ID."

::blushed::

::laughing in the background::

"Are you guys playing truth or dare again? If you are stop prank calling me, cause my parents are getting piss about it."

"Gomen!" (Sorry!)

::hangs up::

"Oh my god! He has caller ID!"

"Haha!"

"Shut up, Himeko!" (Me! Its means 'Princess Child', which i'm not)

"Anyways...it's your turn, Ayame."

"Okay."

~*End of Dream about Last Night*~

::bring bring:: (alarm clock)

"Kagome!"

"Hmm...?"

"Wake up! Breakfast is ready."

"Souta, tell mom that i'm tired from yesterday's party, and that I had a really bad day at school."

"Meaning?"

"I don't want to go to school today!"

"Ugh...did you just say you wanted to ditch school?"

"Yeah, that what I said...whatever." (still tired, and don't know what Souta is blabbing about)

"Umm...okay."

Souta lefted her room, and started to run downstairs to their mom.

"Mom!"

"Yes? Did you wake up your sister?"

"Well kinda...she tolded me that she is tired from yesterday's party, a really bad day at school yesterday, and she said she doesn't feel like going to school today."

"Is that so?"

Mrs. Higurashi walked up the stairs to Kagome's room.

::knock knock::

"Who is it?"

A soft voice was heard on the other side of the door.

"Kagome, it's your mother. Now open up."

Kagome opened the door, and was still dressed in her pajamas.

"Kagome, why aren't you dressed or better question, why aren't you ready for school?"

"Didn't Souta tell you? I'm not going to school today."

"Kagome, Souta told me that already, but..."

Kagome cut her off.

"Mom, can't you understand?"

"Understand what, Kagome?"

"..."

Tears were begining to form in Kagome's eyes.

"Kagome...go get dressed now. I'll be waiting downstairs."

By now Kagome was sobbing.

"But..."

"But nothing."

"Okay..."

As Mrs. Higurashi left, Kagome closed her door behind her. She tooked off her pajamas (not going into those details), tossed it to her bed, and began changing into her school uniform. When she was done, Kagome closed her door, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Kagome...I thought you said you were going to ditch school, and why are your eyes red?"

"I was...but not anymore, and don't worry about me, worry about your breakfast."

"Huh?"

Before Souta could do anything, Kagome took part of his egg.

"Hey!"

"Bye, mom!"

"Bye, Kagome, oh before I forget. Here."

Mrs. Higurashi threw her the car keys to the Celica.

"Thanks!"

~*At School*~

"Kagome!"

"Ohayo (Good morning), Himeko, what's up?"

"Nothing much you?"

"Good."

"Hey there's Ayumi, Eri, Yuka, Sango, Rin, and Ayame!""

"Hey, Himeko. Hey, Kagome."

"Hey!" Kagome and Himeko said in unison.

"Hey look, the guys are over there, ja! (bye!)"

Himeko quiclky ran towards Inuyasha and the rest of the group.

"Sheesh Himeko is becoming more and more of a punk now."

"Well, you can't blame her you know, Kagome"

"Yeah, I know, Ayame." 

~*With Inuyasha and the Gang*~

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Hime."

"Want to go over to Kagome, and the other girls?"

"Yeah right!"

"...Why not?"

"Cause of course she is going to call me a jackass or an asshole for one thing , and Kikyou is wanting for me."

"Inuyasha!"

Everybody stared at Himeko except for Inuyasha.

"What the fuck is up with you?! Kagome is my friend, and she haven't done anything to you! You're the one that should be blamed for what happened five years ago, not Kagome!"

They all stared at her wide eye.

"So, you're saying it is all my fault!"

"Well, duh!"

"You don't know what happened in the past!"

*Flashback*

"Inuyasha! Let's play tag!"

"Okay, Gome, but you have to be 'it', okay?"

"Okay."

The two young children were running along, but then Kagome lost sight of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome saw him in the forest, and quickly she followed him.

~*Inuyasha and Kikyou*~

"Hi. you must be Inuyasha, i'm Kikyou."

"Hi...how did you know my name?"

"Lucky guess."

"Oh okay." 'Whatever.'

Kikyou got up and started walking towards Inuyasha, and before she knew it, she kissed him. Kagome was heart broken seeing her secret crush being kissed by some girl made her heart stop beating. After the kiss Kikyou ran away as happy as ever. As Inuyasha turned around, he saw Kagome staring at him wide eye, and tears falling on her pale cheeks.

*End Flashback*

"So what? She doesn't have to call me a jackass or an asshole!"

"Whatever...i'm going over to Kagome. See you at the club guys?"

"Yeah." They all said in unison.

"Alright, ja ne!" (ja-bye, ne-good)

Himeko ran back to Kagome and the rest of the girls.

"Hey guys, want to go over to the club after school?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, the guys are going to meet us there too."

"Are you okay with this, Kagome?" asked Ayumi.

"Yup!"

::bring bring:: (school bells)

"Time to go! Meet me in the parking lot."

"Alright."

~*After School*~

'Where the hell are they? They were supposed to be here by now.'

Himeko looked up from her watch, and saw Sango, Kagome, Rin, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, and Ayame.

"Where the hell were you guys?!"

"Sorry! Mrs. DeVoe wouldn't let us out untill we finish writing our gay ass notes."

"I always hated her. Anyways...Kagome, you will take Sango, Rin, and Ayame; I'll take them three."

"Sango, where's your car?" asked Rin.

"Mine is at the shop."

"What about your's, Ayame?"

"The oil need to be changed."

"Okay, it's all set, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka are going in my RXS, and Sango, Rin, and Ayame are going with Kagome's Celica, correct?"

"Correct."

"We'll meet in front of the building with the guys."

"Alright."

~*Himeko's Car*~

"Himeko, are you sure about this? What about Kagome and Inuyasha? Is Kikyou going to be there?" asked Ayumi.

"Ayumi, you sure have lots of questions."

::Eri and Yuka laughs::

"You guys, i'm worry about them making a scene."

"They won't I promise."

~*Kagome's Car*~

"Oh my god! I'm still embarrass about yesterday's party!"

"Too bad! I have to put up with the asshole Inuyasha, cause Himeko is so good friends with him."

"It was your dare you baka! (stupid!)"

"I know! Ayame?"

"Huh?"

"Why aren't you so quiet?"

"Well, i'm nervous, cause Kouga's gonna be there, and what if I embarrass myself like what Sango did."

"Hey!"

"Kagome, is Souta, Kohaku, or Shippou going to be there?"

"Rin! You still can't decide who you like?"

"No...i'm still thinking!"

~*Himeko's Car*~

"Ayumi, you should really go out with Hojou."

::blush::

"Himeko, you should really go out with Sesshoumaru, we all know you got the hots for him!"

"Shut the fuck up, Yuka!"

"Haha, so I was right then?"

"Oh course not!"

"Right..."

"It's true."

"You just keep saying that."

"Not you too, Eri."

::laughs::

"Hey there is a dance this thursday."

"Ayumi, you should ask Hojou out!"

"Yeah!" Himeko and Eri said in unison.

"But what if he said no?"

"Then you will have to take that chance."

"That's what i'm afraid of."

"If you do it, Ayumi, I will ask Sesshoumaru out."

"Ayumi say yes!"

"Eri!"

"So is that a deal or what?"

"Hai. (Yes.)"

"Yay!" everybody except for Ayumi said in unison.

Ayumi stared at everybody in confusion.

~*Inuyasha and the Gang*~

"Where the hell are they?!"

"Inuyasha, calm down."

"Shut up, Miroku!"

A limo showed up in front of the gang.

"What the hell?"

The door opened, and a woman came out looking like a slut. (*cough* slut *cough*) 

"Hello, Inuyasha."

'Who is this? She looks familiar. It can't be!'

"Umm...may I ask who are you?"

"Miroku, you don't even know who I am? This is sad. I'm..."

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Haha, I always wanted to do that. Who can this mystery woman be? Well you'll have to find out next chapter! Now, I will need all my fans to participate in this little poll...

Who Should Rin Go Out With???

a.) Souta

b.) Kohaku

c.) Shippou

Vote now! I will check the poll once in a while so please help. The poll will end...December 15, 2003...so vote for your favorite little boy for a extremly, cute Rin! I hope the boy you choose will be the one for Rin, remember no later than December 15, 2003!!! I will be reminding everybody to vote by re-typing the poll for every chapter until December 15, 2003. Please review! Thank you so much, I really apeiciate it! If you have any question or comment you can contact me on my AIM sn: xiChaosxangeLix, or send me an e-mail: xichaosxangelix@yahoo.com. -.- -tired

-Short Story-

~*My Room*~ (Me means Himeko)

Me: Kagome, can you get me a cup of coffee?

Kagome: Did you already finish the other cup?

Me: Yeah...

Kagome: Here you go.

Me: ::took sip:: This isn't helping at all.

Kikyou walks in.

Kikyou: Have you seen Inuyasha around?

Kagome: Why would you want to know?

Kikyou: Because we have a date today

Kagome is getting piss.

Kagome: Hold on

Kagome: *whispering to me* --y -o-t -e lo-k -i-y-u i- t-e -lo-et, s--ce -he -s g-i-g-ng o- a -ate -it- -nu-a-ha? *end whispering* (why don't we lock Kikyou in the closet, since she is going on a date with Inuyasha?)

Me: *whispering to Kagome* y-u j--t -an- -o d- t-at, b-c-u-ed y-- -re je--o-s th-t s-e i- g-i-g -u- w--h -im. *end whispering* (you just want to do that, because you are jealous that she is going out with him.) But okay!

Kikyou: What are you two talking about?!

Kagome and me: Nothing!

Me: Ready?

Kikyou: Ready for what?

Kagome: Yup!

I tied Kikyou up with the rope, and taped her lips with duct tape, as Kagome types on the computer

Me: Done!

Kagome: Okay.

Me: Hey! Get off!

Kagome: No!

Me: Get your lazy ass out of my chair!

Kagome: Make me!!!

Sango walks in.

Sango: What with the noise?

Me: Tell her to get her big, fat ass of my chair!

Kagome: I do not have a big butt!!!

Sango: Who cares if you do or don't. I wanna go to sleep!

Inuyasha and Miroku comes in.

Inuyasha: What the hell?

Kagome position: Kagome is out of her seat, with her hands on her ass, and wearing a very low v-neck shirt.

Miroku: 0.0 -wide eye

Kagome: ::blush:: It not what it looks like.

Inuyasha: Right...

Kagome: Did you need something, instead of coming in here with Miroku, who is staring at my boobs?

Inuyasha: Ugh...where's Kikyou?

Miroku: What happened? *came back from shock*

Kagome: Nothing!!!

Me: She told me that she need to cancel your date, cause she forgot that she has another date with...umm...what's-his-face, Naraku.

Inuyasha: Damn her!

~*Over with Kikyou*~

Kikyou: ::duct tape on her mouth:: Inuyasha! I'm in the closet! Help me, please...anybody?

~*Back with Me*~

Inuyasha: Did you hear something?

Kagome and me: ::looks at each other:: Nope!

Naraku joins the so-call party.

Inuyasha: I thought you were with Kikyou on your 'date'?

Naraku: We never had a date planned

Inuyasha looked at me.

Me: I...I didn't know for certain!

Sesshoumaru and Rins comes in.

Me: Ahh!!! I won't have enough room to type my fanfic!!!

Everybody looks at me weirdly.

Me: Heehee, what? Sesshoumaru, come here!

Sesshoumaru: Why?

Me: ::sad:: You don't like me...

Sesshoumaru: I do like you

Inuyasha: You're following a human's orders now?! Haha, you, Lord Sesshoumaru is following a human's order. This is hilarious.

Kagome: Inuyasha...I wouldn't be talking.

Inuyasha: I...

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Sorry...

Sesshoumaru: Look who's talking now!

Souta comes in.

Rin: Souta! ::hugs::

Me: Aww...what a cute couple.

Rin: You think?

Me: I know.

Souta: Umm...Rin, can you let go of me now?

Rin: Sorry!

Kugara and Kanna come in.

Me: You guys! I'm running out of space to type.

Kagura: Meaning?

Me: Meaning! I won't be able to write my fanfic, you bitch!

Kagome walks up to me.

Kagome: Make room, make room, for Himeko to write.

Me: Thanks, Kagome.

Kagome: No prob!

Me: Kagome, would you like to do the honors?

Kagome: Certainly, Until we solve this mystery of 'where is Kikyou'. May she rest in peace in the closet of no return! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review. See you next time on The Memories of the Past, and the Revolution for the Future!!!

Everybody looks at Kagome weirdly except for me. I start laughing my ass off.


End file.
